


pink might

by Jasonhoran



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonhoran/pseuds/Jasonhoran
Summary: stuck in another world steven will do what he always does protect life
Comments: 28
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer : I own neither Steven universe or My Hero academia)

"I don't want tO TALK ABOUT IT." Steven yells the gems trailing behind him as he steps onto the warp pad his skin shifting to pink, matching energy smashing into it as the warp pad begins to flow "Steven!" they exclaim lunging for him but far to late his eyes meeting theirs for what might be the last time as hes engulfed in a pink beam of energy leaving a shattered warp pad behind. Garnet drops to her knees as the future she had seen shatters, all of the paths ahead being Steven free.

"No.." she says softly hanging her head her as three lines of tears flow from beneath her visor.

"NO!" she yells slamming her palms into the ground cracking the floor punching it over and over again until amethyst and pearl grab her arms.

"He's gone." she tells them in the way she had told them of roses death years before and pearl lets out a heartbreaking wail as she seems to collapse under her own weight amethyst rushing forward her door opening and slamming behind her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A pink beam of energy appears in the sky throwing Steven out violently, his skin still pink as he quickly assesses his situation bringing his feet under him as he slams into the ground digging into the pavement as he tries to slow to a stop, dropping to his knees as soon as he has stopped. Whatever the warp pad had done had hurt, it felt like it was tearing him apart. He hears a yell and brings up his shield in time to block a foot from above pushing away a beautiful woman in jeans and a shirt with a set of large bunny-like ears.

"Come quietly kid, and I won't have to hurt ya. It's my day off and I don't want to spend too much time on this."

"Just leave me alone" he says looking around dodging another kick grabbing her by the ankle throwing her into the sky watching her, ready to catch her if he needs too jumping back as she comes down her feet cracking the cement under her as she launches at Steven spin kicking testing his reflexes as he dodges forming a shield effortlessly taking her hit head on his feet digging into the pavement as he holds her back.

"Humans shouldn't be this strong. Somethings off' he says softly her ears flicking

"You're no joke are you kid, power and skill why'd you bust the road up?" She asks stretching to prepare for a real fight if need be.

"I … fell from the sky, i didn't mean to break anything i was just catching myself" he tells her. "I'll pay? Maybe, this stuffs crazy expensive isn't it?" he asks and she blinks.

"This was you falling, how strong are you?"

He shrugs.

"Never tested it, anything that I've needed to lift I've been able to." She whistles impressed

"Turn yourself in, and we can sort this all out. You don't seem like a brat"

"Cant, I have stuff to do."

he jumps sailing through the air turning to see her following after him. Steven suddenly changes into a quick fall letting her sail past as he lands in an alleyway pulling off his pink jacket and folding it holding it under his arm, As he walks out into a crowd pulling out his phone and calling pearl the number not going through, he hangs up dialing amethyst with the same results finally calling Connie and the call going through fast.

"Mcronalds this is Gregory, how can i help you today." he hangs up opening an app 3 colored diamonds appearing on his screen, he taps yellow his phone making a tone before saying no signal

"Oh no." he presses the blue diamond symbol and gets no signal again. "Come on white…" he mutters under his breath as he pressed her button and once again nothing.

"Somethings wrong." he says looking up a world map finding an extra continent . His eyes widening as he types in the coordinates for the temple looking at a satellite feed finding a lighthouse but no temple looking at both kindergartens finding nothing but a desert and a grass field with a single house on it. He closes his phone a hand grabbing his shoulder, Steven flinching spinning and punching Rumi in the chest sending her flying through the front of a shop the crowd separating Steven putting his jacket back on not wanting to lose it, while Usagiyama gets to her feet holding her chest, finally understanding how strong the teen in front of her actually was.

"That was a good move, you're reflexes are awesome and that quirks no joke"

"What's a quirk?'' he asks, looking her over making sure he hadn't hurt her.

"Your quirk, everyone knows what a quirk is.' she deadpans

"Quirk means power then?"

"Yea kid, were you raised under a rock."

"No, I was raised by rocks," he pauses, hearing an explosion.

"That's not good." she says looking to the sky.

"I'll surrender, let's go check that out."

"Can't do that, they'll fire me."

"Fire you? Your job's more important than whatever that is?!" he scoffs

"I'm going. If you want to capture me you'll have to follow." and with that he jumps into the air towards the noise before she can reach him  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven floats in the air watching a man covered in muscle fibers wearing a shredded shirt smacking away a man wearing only sleeves with caution tape around his wrist catching the foot of a massive woman in a white and blue body suit.

"Giant woman." he says under his breath before he's pushed forward in the air catching himself, a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders as Rumi uses him to stay in the air.

."Oh shit that's muscular." she says looking down at him.

"How strong are your legs?" he asks her, quickly coming up with a plan .

"Strong enough why."

"I'm going to throw you, can you knock him over if i get you going fast enough?"

"I like it." she says, grinning at him as she takes his hand Steven spinning twice and throwing her the wind whipping around her as she slams her feet into muscular's chest sending him flying Steven following it up by plummeting like a comet increasing his fall speed and planting his feet into the man's chest crushing him into the pavement and jumping back landing near the heroes.

" You need to stay out of this!" Mt lady yells at the number five hero, her eyes coming to rest on Steven.

"You brought a child!?" she yells dumbfounded

"This is the kid who broke the street a few blocks over, he's no slouch."

"Damn kid, that hurt. You pack a punch." muscular comments his broken muscle fiber cocoon receding..

"And you can take one pretty well, give up there's no reason to fight."

"There's always a reason to fight kid." he coughs up black sludge his eyes widening.

"Not now ya bastards!" he yells as the black sludge flows from his mouth surrounding him and pulling him away.

"NO!" Steven screams, his skin turning pink as he launches himself forward, the street exploding as he crosses the distance almost instantly, narrowly missing muscular . He scans the area before letting the pink fade away using the dust to press his phone into a cracked wall licking his hand to heal the crack turning and walking out of the dust and over to the bunny hero.

"I said I'd turn myself in."

"You did." she says, impressed by him sticking to his word

"Who are you?" one of the news reporters asks as they crowd around him.

"What's your quirk!" another asks.

"I'm Steven universe."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, when did you get a sidekick?" mt lady asks walking up to Rumi

"I didn't, I met the kid 20 minutes ago in the rubble of the street, I think he might be stronger than I am" she looks over to see Steven being put into the back of a police car.

"Can you fill out you're report first, i need to make a phone call."

"Yea, sure i'll go first."

"I owe ya one." she waves ducking into an ally and pulling her phone out of her pocket dialing the number for U.A.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven sits in an interrogation room with his wallet having been confiscated. He had shoved his phone into a crack in a wall near the scene and healed the crack over it, he wouldn't risk losing it.

"We searched for you, but you don't seem to exist."

The officer sitting across from him says.

"So you can't hold me then?" he says hopefully and the officer snorts.

"The opposite actually, we can't let you go."

"Actually, I have a few questions for him myself' an overly happy voice says as the door opens to a white bipedal animal.

"I know what you're thinking, is he a mouse or a bear?"

"Actually I was wondering if your fur was soft?" Steven admits.

"It is!" he says a bit too happily.

"I believe that you were brought here in that pink flash yes?'' Steven nods.

"I was."

"Young universe here helped prevent muscular from killing anyone today, and pro hero Rumi has suggested him for u.a, and given his performance i and the hero commission wholeheartedly agreed. Assuming he can pass an entrance exam."

He walks over to the table setting down a stack of forms.

"now as you do not seem to exist, and after of course answering this fine detective's questions. You will need to fill out these forms."

"Of course." Steven agrees not unused to filling out paperwork having helped run little home school.

(Authors note: I am currently reworking this story a bit, sorry for the inconvenience.)


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you Mr Nezu" Steven tells him as they walk out of the police station.

"It's no trouble, i always watch for prospective heroes on the news. And you mr universe have made quite the stir."

"I just did what's right."

"And that is why i stepped in, you have what u.a looks out prospective students."

"And you run what kind of school?"

"U.A is the number one hero school in the country."

"Hero school? I've never even been to a regular school."

"No? Now that is interesting. Do you believe you would be able to pass a written test? Or will you need to be tutored? You are already a year older than our students and the entrance exam is in a few weeks.

"I was home schooled by Pearl, I trust her teaching enough."

"Excellent, I've seen you getting you a hotel room for tonight. And tomorrow someone will pick you up and bring you to my office to take the written part of the exam, a practical will take a few days to set up."

"I can't thank you enough." nezu laughs.

"Just uphold the morals of my school, and become a great man and that will be payment enough."

He gestures to a black car.

"Here you are."

He thanks him again before going and getting into the car.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven steps into the room locking the door behind him, he walks to the window opening it and jumping floating to the ground below and pulling the map of the city he got out of the lounge, Looking for the street from earlier. Folding the map back up and shoving it back into his pocket walking down the street. Every Once in a while someone recognizes him from the news.

"Hey you're Steven universe." someone yells and his eyes widen as the world slows down around him.

"Oh, I'm fast again." he runs forward and when the world resumes for the group he's gone a few blocks over dipping into an alleyway.

"That's a lot of attention." he mutters.

"You get used to it." he hears from above looking up to see the rabbit eared woman from earlier.

"I figured you'd want this?" she holds up his phone.

"Nice job with the wall trick by the way. Strength and a repair secondary you'll be amazing."

"Thanks, can i have my phone?"

"Why, don't want me to see all of the photos you have in here. All the advanced tech?"

"You looked already."

"You need a password kid." she tosses him the phone. And he catches it as she drops to the ground in front of him.

"I had to pull a lot of strings to get you a chance at u.a im the number ten hero so i don't have as much sway as the number two or as those moneybags."

"I really appreciate it."

"So what's your story kid, you feel out of the sky? Some weird experiment gone wrong. Alternate universe?"

"I'm assuming its the second one"

"That sucks, well someone ought to come out on top. When you get an internship you come to me. Understand."

"Yes ma'am"

"Ma'am? You're gonna make me feel old." she jokes.

"Trust me, you don't know old" he says as an in joke.

"What does that even mean?" he shrugs.

"Fine, keep your secrets kid. Now head back to that little hotel room of yours, wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"Yes ma'am" he jokes, turning and leaving.

"Smart ass." and with that she jumps into the air.

Steven pulls off his jacket folding it around his waist hoping without the pink he would be far less noticeable. He walks into a shop.

"Do you have phone chargers?" he asks the cashier.

"Isle 3." she states.

"Thanks." he grins walking towards isle 3 hoping that they would have a charger that fit his A.u. phone. Picking through a few of the boxes until he finds one that looks right pulling it from the shelf and walking back to the register paying with the money he'd been given before heading back towards the hotel.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven wakes to an alarm groaning as he gets up , walking groggily into the bathroom getting ready for the day before heading down to the lobby waiting for the car to pull up.

"So, how many days have they rented the room?"

"Just the one, hey you're Steven universe i saw you on the news yesterday. Great job yesterday." he chuckles.

"Thanks?" he sees the car pulling up out of the corner of his eyes.

"That's my ride, later." he waves, turning and walking out getting in the backseat.

"It'll take about 10 minuets to get to u.a" the driver says shortly.

"Alright." Steven says, watching out the window as they start to move. Watching the city go by until they reach a massive fence with a big building behind it."

"That's neat." he says

"Never heard that reaction." the driver says with a chuckle.

"Thanks for the ride." Steven says as he gets out.

"Good luck kid." he calls from the window as he drives off leaving Steven alone in front of the gate.

"Hello?" he calls into the campus, not wanting to risk a security system by jumping the fence.

"Well hello." he hears from the other side looking up to see a woman wearing dominatrix gear. He covers his eyes, his face bright red as the gate slides open

"Uh. hello"

"Oh aren't you adorable." she purrs

"Uh". he pauses. "Are you here to escort me?"

"Yes, Nezu sent me to be your escort." she says now close to his ear.

"Now would you like me to take you?" he chokes starting to cough and she laughs straightening up.

"Ohh you're going to be so much fun to tease. Follow me," she says leading him into the school.

"This place is big." he tells her hoping to start a non awkward conversation

"It's filled with so many hopeful young upstarts, it gets me hot just thinking about it."

And with that Steven decides awkward silence might be for the best..

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"And here we are." she says, throwing open the Nezu's office.

"Thank you ms midnight,you can go back to your work" Nezu says

"I hope you make it into my class. You're adorable." she winks at him as she shuts the door.

"Good morning principle Nezu sir."

"Good morning to you too Mr universe, come sit down and we can begin. I have decided to administer the test myself due to my interest being peaked."

"Well.at least your interest won't end up with you trying to kill me, I've been down that road far too many times."

Nezu looks at him as if he's a puzzle and he can hear a thud from the other side of the wall.

"Ignore him." Nezu says and Steven really wants to ask, hears papers being set down turning back to the desk to see a test and a pencil setting on it

"Whenever you're ready, we have a busy day today."

"Alright." He says walking over and sitting in the chair beginning.

Steven finishes the test in decent time handing it over to Nezu.

"So, you said that we had a busy schedule."

"The hero administration has taken a special interest in you, they've brought in a pro to test you."

"They're going to make me fight?"

"Yes!" he says and Steven doesn't like the gleam in his eye.

"And if i fail i go back to jail yes?" he nods.

"Fine, when's the test?"

"Right now, Aizawa will be escorting you.''and with that the door opens, a man with bags under his eyes and a rolled up sleeping bag held under his arm opens the door.

"Follow me." he says groggily

"Good bye Mr. Nezu." he waves before going after Aizawa who leads him in silence for a few minutes before he finally decides to talk.

"If it was up to me you wouldn't be allowed into this school, you broke the law when you attacked muscular and a few years back that would have been enough to keep you out."

"What changed?" '

"You don't need to know that '' He deadpans and Steven decides to let it set for now, walking in silence again until they reach a large open city.

"This is our testing ground, I've been told to inform you that collateral damage isn't an issue."

"Oh cool, i'm not used to fighting in a city."

"If you want to be a hero you'll need to learn how, with your strength you can be a danger."

"Then ill figure it out, i don't want to hurt anyone."

Aizawa hmms stopping in front of the gate.

"Here we are, I'll be seeing you around." He walks away as the massive gates open to a killer whale in a suit?

"That may be the coolest thing I've ever seen." he murmurs. Before stepping forward the gate slamming behind him.

"Hello Steven universe, the hero administration has chosen me to assess your quirk.."

"Can i get a picture with you?"

"Just one." he tells Steven who walks over to him Steven hopping and floating in place taking a photo with gang orca.

"Thanks." he says, putting his phone into his pocket.

"Now what? We fight."

"Yes, come at me when you're ready."

"Alright.'' Steven turns walking back ten feet before rushing forward aiming a punch towards Gang Orca who catches it.

"Testing my strength? Well done." he grabs his arm throwing him into the air Steven righting himself floating before dropping back down aiming a stronger kick towards Orca who blocks him with his forearms

"If this is the best you can do you're going to fail, whatever is holding you up let it go." he throws a punch Gang Orca meeting his a shock wave emanating from their fists cracking the cement under them.

Gang dropping his head, sending a shock wave towards Steven, his bubble forming to block it sliding back.

Gang rushed forward to punch the bubel his fist bouncing off.

"Hmm." he grabs the bottom of the bubble throwing it straight the sky Stevens eyes widening as he drops the bubble forming his shield and dropping towards gang slamming his shield into his gauntlets shattering them gangs arm flying back a bubbled fist slamming into his stomach sending him sliding back his feet digging into the asphalt.

A buzzer goes off and Gang drops his hands.

"The judges have seen enough, someone should be waiting for you by the gate."

"Yes sir." he says, waving. As he walks away, gang Grcas hand come up to hold his chest, his arms bleeding.

"This child could become unstoppable."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nezu has asked for you back at his office, the judges are rating your performance."

"Did you watch sir?"

"No, I didn't. I took a nap," he deadpans

"Good, you should get more sleep. It's good for you." he tells him conversationally.

"I don't have the time."

"Yea, i do get that."

"You're 16, what responsibilities do you have?"

"Actually I helped run a school back home."

"Hmm?"

"Yea, we called it little home school. He chuckles at the name.

"I feel like that's a pun."

"It was." Steven admits and Aizawa groans.

"It's funnier if you were there."

"I doubt that."

They continue in silence until they reach Nezu's door.

"Her you are." he pushes the door open Steven walking in.

"You're very smart aren't you." Nezu says eyeing Steven differently than he had before.

"No, pearls smart, Connie's smart, I'm just me."

"You answered better than the majority of our students do. I think you underestimate yourself a lot."

"Pearl taught me from a young age, she's a very good teacher." he admits.

"Well if you did this well on the practical then things look very well for your enrollment, i would like to speak about where you're from."

"Ask away." he says sitting down across from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven sits in an apartment paid for him by the hero organization, in a world that's not his own, the only gem. The only diamond.

"First i get stuck in another world and now i have to go to school, great." he opens his phone seeing that he has 1 hour until his first day of school ever he sighs standing up and heading to the bathroom taking a hot shower, brushing his teeth and dressing in his new uniform And pulling on a pair of pink crocks, and tying his red tie and shutting the lights off heading to the door, locking it behind him and walking down stairs and heading off towards the school.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven stands staring at the massive doors to class 1A

"That's really cool."

He says as he pushes the door open and all of the eyes in the room turn to him.

"Hello" he says with a wave

"Bro! I love your crocks." a spiky haired redhead redhead says running up to him.

"Thanks!."

"That's against the dress code." a boy wearing glasses says appearing from stage left.

"Their closed toed and with the strap back they cover most of my ankle" he shrugs and Iida rests his hand on his chin before nodding.

"Fine, I suppose you're right, but you!" he spins on Bakugou.

"Take your feet off of that desk now."

"Heeh?"

"It's your first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property you cretin."

"You're kidding me? Your last school put a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it."

The door cracks behind Steven but he keeps watching the train wreck.

"Lets start over I'm Tenya Iida from the somei private academy."

"Somei huh, so you must think you're better than me. I'm gonna have fun tarin' you a new one."

Iida gasps moving back .

"You would threaten me? Your own classmates, are you sure you're in the right place?"

Steven moves out of the way as Tenya makes his way to the green haired kid at the door and Steven makes his way to Bakugo.

"If you keep being a jerk you're not going to make any friends." Bakugo stands up his chair sliding back.

"You think you're better than me?!"

"As you are right now? Definitely." Steven brushes past him heading to his seat. Hearing an explosion behind him.

"If you're just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now."

The group at the door turn to see Aizawa wearing the sleeping bag he had seen during his test day..

"Welcome to U.A's hero course." they all gasp as he drinks a snack pouch. Before standing and unzipping his bag.

"It took eight seconds before you all shut up, that's not gonna work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that."

"Hello , I'm Aizawa Shouta Your teacher."

'Our teacher?'

"Right, let's get to it, put these on and head outside." he says, handing out tracksuits.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here at U.A we are not tethered to tradition, that means i can run my class however i want."

He gives a speech about the school systems before giving the angry kid a ball telling him to use his quirk. He throws the ball, his palm exploding, sending it flying.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities. It's the most rational way to figure out your potential as a pro hero."

"Wow that was far." Steven watches Aizawa.

"Whoever comes in last will be expelled."

"That kind of mean." Steven tells him and his eyes focus on him.

"Like I said, I get to decide how my class works. if you have a problem then you can go home right now."

"Honestly, you're the least threatening dictator I've had to deal with."

"You can't send one of us home, I mean we just got here. Even if it wasn't the first day that isn't fair!"

"Oh? And you think national disasters are? Or power hungry villains. Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities?" no the world is full of unfairness it's a heroes job to combat unfairness, for the next three years u.a will throw one terrible hardship after another at you, so go beyond plus ultra style and show me you belong here."

'You call this a hardship?' Steven thinks snorting as the rest of the class looks inspired.

"Now then, let the games begin."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Begin." and with a single jump he's on the other side in the blink of an eye. Iida 3 seconds after.

"Impressive."

"I Just launched myself." Steven shrugs.

"Still, you beat me. I will have to work hard to catch up." he says as the two of them move out of the way for the next group.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven is handed the grip strength test.

"Go!" he squeezes it and the number shoots up before the plastic starts to crack.

"As hard as you can."

He keeps squeezing and it crushes in his palm all the class looking at him

"Oops." he says, dropping it and chuckling.

"Wow you're strong!" the redhead from before cheers.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven clears the sandpit effortlessly.

"Jump as high and as far as you can.'' Aizawa says waking up from behind him.

"That's pretty far.'' Steven tries to dissuade him.

"I need a good idea of your quirk universe, just do it."

"Fine." he walks back across getting a running start, the class watching him disappear.

"Great, he's gone." Aizawa sighs moving on to the next to be tested.

Five minutes later Steven lands finding the group on the ball and throws it, the green haired boy at the plate. Going in for a throw.

"46 meters." he can see him panicking when Mr.Aizawa speaks up.

"I erased your quirk, the judges of the exams should have never let someone like you into this school."

"I know those goggles, you can look at someone and cancel out their powers the eraser hero eraser head."

"Oh I've heard of him, I think he works undercover."

"You're not ready, you have no control over your power. Were you planning on breaking your bones again and counting on someone else to save your useless body?"

"No! That's not what I was trying to do!" his weird scarf starts to move, wrapping up izuku. Pulling him close.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle."

'Wow that hits close.' Steven thinks his palms turning pink

"You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry midoriya with your power there's no way you can become a hero."

And something in his face changes a determination lighting up his eyes as Aizawa drops him. "I've returned you're impractical quirk, take your final throw" Steven watches him at the plate thinking before throwing his finger lighting up with a sickening crack turning purple.

"Mr. aizawa. You see! I'm still standing"

"Universe you're last.'' Steven steps up to the plate and passes the hurt izuku, licking his palm and tapping his hand, his finger healing itself , he wipes his hand on his pant leg picking up a ball his entire body turning pink as he throws it the ball breaking the sound barrier. A few minutes later the machine displayed a number.

"64374"

"Holy shit!" kirishima yells

"That's.. 40 miles."

"You're pink!' Ashido yells excitedly.

"So I am." he says, forcing the pink away.

"Were you holding back?" Aizawa asks darkly

"No, but i got mad for this test, it won't happen again."

"You healed my finger." Izuku says, staring at his hand with wide eyes.

"I did, you did good. I hope he doesn't expel you. Even if he does don't give up." he smiles at him and can see tears in the corners of Izuku's eyes.

"Thank you for the support!" he says with a bright smile.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven stands at the scoreboard with the rest of the class, the score appearing and Izuku being the last Steven being the first on the board.

"And by the way, the expulsion was a logical ruse."

Steven grins As everyone around him starts talking.

He walks over to Aizawa.

"so the mean teacher has a heart of gold?"

"I wish they'd let me expel you." he mutters, turning to walk off.

"Um universe?" Steven turns around.

"Midoriya right?"

"Y..yes. How much damage can you heal?"

"A good bit why?"

"What about old damage?"

"I'm not sure? I fixed my friend's eyesight.``He shrugs and izuku looks hopeful He starts muttering.

" Is someone you know hurt?"

"Yes. but i don't know if he'd agree."

"If he agrees I'll try to heal him."

"Thank you."

"I'm always glad to help." he says as they head to the locker rooms to get back into uniforms  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This generation is something else aren't they." all might says to Aizawa

"You're implying that we're from the same generation."

"That hurts." all might says with a laugh.

"The boy, Midoriya. He shouldn't have come here, it's like he just got his quirk, and universe has too much power for his own good."

"You must have seen the video, Steven Universe is battle hardened. Muscular wasn't his first fight."

"No it wasn't.'' Aizawa agrees.


	4. Chapter 4

Steven had sat through hours of boring classes listening to things Pearl had taught him as a child, Only er waiting for the hero course classes, walking in and taking a seat, the door being thrown open and a tall man walking in gaining gasps and various cheers throughout the room.  
“That's all might right?” he asks, leaning over to kirishima who turns to him.  
“Y..Yea?”  
“I only saw a blurry photo of him yesterday, thanks.” he looks forward finding the entire class staring at him incredulously. All Might clearing his throat to get their attention back.  
“OK class we are on a bit of a schedule, today we were doing combat training. One of the key parts of being a hero is looking good. These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms on the request you sent in before school started.”  
The wall opens and briefcases emerge  
“Get suited up, and meet me at training ground beta."  
“They say clothes make the pros young ladies and gentlemen and behold you are the proof. “Now Take this to heart, from now on you are all heroes in training.”  
The group walks out and Steven is wearing His black shirt with a yellow star, his pink jacket, a pair of jeans and his crocs.   
“Wow you guys look awesome.” he says staring at them.  
“Hey universe? How does your outfit help your quirk”  
“Oh it doesn't, this is just my normal outfit.” he shrugs as they reach the room full of screens picking numbers. Steven being put with momo as the villians against Denki and Jirou.  
Momo walks over to Steven.  
“Hello universe, i believe it would be advantageous to come up with a battle plan.”  
“Sounds fun.” Steven says bakugou looking over at him wanting to fight the boy with the highest scores in all of the tests.  
“So, what's your quirk.?” he asks her.  
“I can take lipids in my body and make it into things I know the chemical makeup of.”  
“Is there anything you can’t make?” he asks, coming up with a plan.  
“Not that I know of, is there something in particular you're thinking of?” he asks, catching on. He pulls out his phone looking through thousands of photos finding a science lesson peridot he had given him and the picture of the chalkboard he had taken because Peridot had doodled herself in the corner zooming in on the chemical formula for the material homeworld uses to build their ships showing it to her.  
“Can you make stuff out of this?”  
“Maybe, I don't recognize that material though.”  
“It's not very well known, I'd appreciate it if you didn't share it?”  
“Of course Universe.” she bows in thanks   
“If this works this stuff should be stronger than anything other metal, lighter too she looks at the formula memorizing it seeing steven turn around to talk to someone she takes a chance to zoom out surprised at the advanced equations on the board  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven watches the fight between Bakugou and Izuku finding their interactions he had seen earlier oddly like his own with jasper in temperament.  
He grins as the floating girl gets the bomb, she seemed nice and he definitely didn't want the less angry jasper to win.   
“Mr all might sir?” Steven asks, walking up to him.  
“Yes young universe?”  
“I'm in the third battle, would it be OK if I go heal Izuku's burns?”  
“Of course young universe, I'm sure Midoriya would appreciate that.”   
“Thanks.” Steven says, leaving the room heading towards the exit to the battlegrounds, finding Uraraka helping the limping Deku.   
“Steven!” she exclaims having seen him heal deku yesterday.  
“Can you heal burns?!: she asks and he nods, licking his palm coming to a stop and pressing his palm to izukus arm, the flesh glowing pink for a moment before stopping leaving perfectly healed flesh.  
“You need to stop doing this, I won't always be around to heal you.”  
Izuku bows . “I understand, thank you universe.”  
“You can run along ,Allmights waiting. I want to talk to bakugou.”  
“You… shouldn't.” izuku warns.  
“Don't worry, i'll be fine” he assures him  
Deku and Uraraka run along and steven catches bakugos arm as he tries to storm past him.  
“Do you want to die!”  
“No, but you seem to want to kill someone, what do you think will happen if you hit someone with one of those blasts? Not everyone will be as lucky as Izuku”  
“Why should I care about some useless deku!” he tries to blast steven who smacks his hand away sending the blast harmlessly off to the side.  
“If it was anyone else you'd have injured them”  
“And!?”  
“What do you think it means to be a hero?”  
“A hero is the strongest, their untouchable and can blow anyone standing in front of them away.”  
“I've met people like you before, if you continue down this path you are more likely to be a murderer than a hero, if you mindlessly hurt anyone you think is standing in your way then all of these pro heroes teachers will be hunting you down.” he turns his back on bakugou walking away.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
steven makes it back to the room finding the second team partway into their mock battle watching the peppermint themed teen using ice to trap the others and his own teammate  
His years of fighting experience helping him notice that he was using his other hand to melt the ice, some kind of dual quirk he made a note for later. Finally time for his match. He and momo make their way to the test room after cementoss had repaired it.   
“You should try out some of that material while we have a moment, so i can see if it's ok”  
“Oh alright.” she says holding out her palm a grey material coming out.  
“Hmm, it looks right but i've never seen it gray.” he reaches out for it holding it in his palm and squeezing it feeling its give.  
“I think you got it down, could you try to make it pink? It looks better like that.”  
“Of course!” she says happily nearly blinding steven with her bright attitude   
“Odds are they'll attack head on, neither of them seem to have the power to bust down walls as it is.  
“I agree, I should go meet them. You can start on the traps.”  
“Sounds like a plan, universe.”   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“How are we going to beat Universe?” Denki asks for the fourth time.  
“You're going to shock him, and then we're going to get the bomb. Just don't screw up.”  
“Good plan heroes, but will it be enough?” steven asks them in his villain voice, making Denki scream in surprise, both looking forward. seeing steven standing At the end of the hall.  
“I dont think ive been electrocuted before, i'm not sure i want to be.”  
“Well to bad, we have to win.'' Denki rushes forward and steven sidesteps him, used to much faster enemies he forms a shield blocking a sonic blast from jiro sending it off to the side and through the wall.  
“Good job, but not near enough.” he fake an evil laugh as Denki grabs his shoulder.   
“Got ya!” he exclaims as steven grabs his arm throwing him at Jiro who makes no effort to catch him just sidestepping, sending a much stronger blast at steven who this time forms a bubble rushing forward the wall chipping away from her blst bouncing off.  
“Where were these powers yesterday!” denki yells   
“Why would I use them in tests like that?” he drops the bubel as her blast stops stomping his foot and shattering the floor underneath, keeping himself from falling as jiro does. Staring at denki. Who looks down, up down up and back down. Before turning and running down the stairs to regroup with his teammate. Steven laughing dropping down and following jirou down the hall.  
“Oh little hero’s it's time to come out.” he calls down the hall tracking them turning a corner to find denki pressing his hands to his chest   
“50,000 volts!” Stevens' body tenses up and he turns pink, swatting Denki away, smashing him through a wall.   
A blast of concussive noise slamming into his side.  
“ENOUGH!” he yells and the entire building shakes, a buzzer sounding from above.  
“That's enough, the building’s unstable you need to get out now.” He looks around, finding massive cracks everywhere steven closes his eyes, forcing his body to calm down.   
“Go, i'll grab him.”  
“What the hell's wrong with you?!” she demands  
“I don't know, he admits.” and she stares at him for a moment before she walks away. Steven moves to kaminari, moving rubel from him and licking his hand, pressing it to him, a sickening cracking being heard as his bones right themselves, his eyes flying open.  
“Did I die??” he asks, shuffling away. From steven until his back hits a wall. “No, you're not pink. I think I just hurt you.”  
“There's a lot to unpack in that.  
“The building isn't stable, we need to move.”  
“Damn, you did this?”   
“Yea, I'm really sorry.” he rubs the back of his neck.  
“Did you mean to do that.”  
“Of course not, you shocked me and I reacted poorly. Let's just get out of here.”  
“Yea, good idea.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Explain it to me universe, kaminari shocked you and you what?”  
“I've developed a new power recently, I've been dealing its a non issue.”  
“This is what you call a non issue, hurting a fellow student and nearly bringing a building down on another Three?”  
“I don't know why I freaked out, I've been hurt a lot worse than that. It's a good thing that this power did not appear when i was thirteen almost no one tries to kill me now a days.”  
He laughs awkwardly looking up to see Aizawa's eye twitching.  
“And during all of this where were your guardians?  
“Usually they have their own jobs to do, we were fighting against a near infinite empire and there were only four of us back then.”  
“And did they ever get you therapy?”  
“No, their problems were always more pressing.”  
*slam.” aizawa slams his head onto the desk.  
“Go home, we'll deal with this tomorrow.”  
“Alright, goodbye mr aizawa.” he grabs his bag leaving aizawa alone. He picks up his phone when he leaves ,dialing Nedzus' number.  
“Principal nedzu, we need to talk about steven universe. Some new things have come to light.”


	5. Chapter 5

Steven pauses across the road from the school seeing a mob of reporters.  
“Why's the gate closed?” he mutters, seeing a grey haired man standing behind the crowd.   
“Weird.” he mutters as the reporters start to notice him  
“Hey is that steven universe?” one of the crowd asks.  
“The kid who fought muscular?”   
“Yea, i think that is.” they move across the street towards him, the grey man vanishing into the mob   
“Are you attending UA?”  
“What's your quirk?”  
“Why are you wearing crocs.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven sits at his desk, glad to have been saved by aizawa.   
“Decent work on yesterday's combat training guys, i saw the video feeds and went over each of your teams results, bakugou you're talented so don't sulk like a child about your loss ok. And Midoriya i see the only way you won the match was by messing up your arm again work harder and don't give me the excuse you don't have control over your quirk that lines already getting old, you can't keep breaking your body while training but you're quirk will be very useful if you get a handle on it so show a little urgency alright?”  
“Right.” deku says determined to do better  
“And steven, your powers are numerous and dangerous, you need to keep them in check.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Let's get down to business, your first task will decide your future.” The entire class sits up ready for another test.  
You all need to pick a class representative. Everyone sighs and steven raises his hand.  
“What's that?”  
“You will take on responsibilities for the class.” he says as everyone starts talking, trying to get votes.  
“Silence, everyone, please! The class representatives duty is to lead others; it's not something just anyone can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom therefore the most logical way to fill this position is democratically, we will hold an election to choose our leader!” he says raising his hand high .  
Steven chuckles seeing aizawa laying down out of the corner of his eye.  
They take a vote iida collecting them  
”How did i get three votes?” izuku asks incredulously.  
“Who voted for him!” bakugou demands getting a smart answer.  
“Zero votes.” iida mutters leaning forward his hands shaking. And steven is impressed at the integrity it would take to vote for someone else to get a job you yourself had wanted.  
“Ok our class rep is midoriya, and our deputy is yaoyorozu.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven sits at an empty table in the dining hall with a slice of pizza setting on his plate, he figured after yesterday people would want to keep their distance from him he takes a bite as an alarm blares above.  
“Warning, level three security breach. Please all students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion.” a mechanical voice above him speaks and everyone panics rushing towards the hall pushing and shoving each other steven jumping above them and floating. Looking out the window seeing the reporters from earlier inside the gate.  
“How did they get in?” he asks looking along the wall until he finds a broken section he turns dodging a spireling iida   
“Listen up everything is ok! It's just the media outside there's absolutely nothing to worry about everythings fine, We’re Ua students we need to remain calm and prove that we're the best of the best. Everyone starts to agree calming down,  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“It's time class rep,lets begin.” and looking at izuku he feels for him, his shoulders slumped and eyes wide. His entire body shaking.  
“We need to figure out who the other class officers will be. But first there's something i wanna say. I've thought a lot about this, and i think that tenya iida should be our class rep!”  
“He was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line. So i believe that he should be the one leading our class from now on.”   
Everyone around the class agrees and Aizawa hurrys them along.  
“If midoriya is nominating me for this job, then I humbly accept. I pledge to carry out the duties of class rep to the best of my abilities!”  
“Hello, i got three more votes than him.” momo mutters.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day starts univenfully untill hero classes “Today's training will be a little different , you'll have 3 instructors me, all might, and another faculty member.” will be keeping tabs on you  
“Sir what kind of training is this?”  
“Rescue, you will be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks stuff like that.” aizawa answers  
The teens start talking amongst themselves excitedly.  
“Guys, i'm not finished yet, what you'll be wearing during this exercise is up to you, i know you're excited about costumes…”He presses a button the racks emerging from the wall  
“. But keep in mind that you haven't gotten too used to them yet and they might limit your abilities. This special training is at an off campus faculty so we’ll be taking a bus to get there. That's all start getting ready.” and with that he walks off. The class standing and heading towards the customers, Steven grabbing his and heading towards the locker rooms.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“If we're pointing out the obvious, there's something I want to say, about you actually.” She turns to izuku and subtle roasts iida.  
“About me, what is it Asui?”  
“I told you to call me tsu”  
“Oh, yea right.”  
“That power of yours, isn't it a lot like allmights?”  
Izuku yelps. “What? Really? You think so huh? I never really thought about that.” i guess its kind of similar.  
“Wait, hold on, tsu. You’re forgetting Allmight doesn't hurt himself. Now if we're talking power I think universe is the most like All might.”  
“Still i bet it's cool to have a simple augmenting type of quirk you can do all kinds of flashy stuff with it, my hardening is super strong and can destroy bad guys in a fight but it doesn't look all that impressive.”  
“Oh no way, i think it's really awesome looking.” deku cuts in. “You're definitely pro material with a quirk like that.”  
“You really think so, it seems like it would be easier to be a popular hero if i had something flashier.”  
“My navel lasers got the perfect combination of pinash and strength.”   
“But it's way lame if it gives you a stomachache sweetie.” mina says putting a hand on his shoulder  
“Well if any of our classmates have pro quirks, its todoroki, universe, and bakugou”  
“Sure, but bakugo’s always angry, so he'll never be popular.” tsuyu adds brutally honest, causing bakugou to stand up.  
“Uh-- What'd you say? I'll kick your ass!”  
“Ya see?” she says pointing at him  
“You know , we basically just met you. Wo its kinda telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage.” denki adds and steven chokes coughing and trying not to laugh  
“You're going to regret the day you applied to this school loser!”  
Steven looks at Izuku and sees him holding his head.  
“Hey hey, were here ,stop messing around.”  
“Yessir.” the class says together steven looking out the window seeing a massive glass dome. The bus pulls to a stop and everyone steps out.  
“Hello everyone i've been waiting for you!” everyone seems to recognize the hero steven catching the name 13  
“I can't wait to show you what's inside.” they say waving their arm.before leading them into the dome. Everyone looked on in surprise at the multitude of rescue simulations.   
“Holy crap its like some kind of amusement park1” kirishima says in awe.  
“A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, etcetera. I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it the unforeseen simulation joint. But you can call it USJ” everyone else in the class deadpans seeming to get some kind of joke  
“Hey shouldn't all might be here already? Lemme Guess he booked an interview instead.”  
Thirteen walks forward whispering something to Aizawa that steven can't hear..  
“The clocks ticking, we should get started.”  
“Excellent, before we begin, let me just say one thing. Wwll, maybe two things. Possibly three, foure, or five.” they grow more unsure as they add on.  
“We get it.” the class says in unison wanting to move forward.  
“Listen carefully, I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful quirk. It's called black hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust.”  
“Yea you've used black hole to save people from all kinds of disasters before, haven't you?”  
Izuku asks as uraraka nods along excitedly.  
“That's true, but my quirk could also very easily be used to kill.” the class seems to sober up at that.   
“Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous in our superhuman society. All quirks are certified and stringently regulated so we often overlook how unsafe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move your powers can be deadly. Even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. thanks to aizawa's fitness tests, you have a solid idea of your quirks potential and because of All Mights combat training,you likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save people’s lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemies or eachother, only to help. After all that's what being a hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others. That's all i have to say thank you so much for listening.'' They say bowing And steven takes those words to heart swearing he would try to keep a lid on his emotions better than he had been. All of the students were cheering.  
“Now that that's over aizawa says being cut off by electricity running along the lights above sorting them out the fountain in the center flickering before reality seems to warp around it a black portal opening in front to it aizawa's eyes widening as he turns seeing a grey haired man covered in hands emerge.  
“Stay together and don't move.” he tells the class  
“Thirteen, protect the students!” the class reacting to more and more people emeging steven steps up to aizawa.  
“Yesterday, when the reporters were there, I saw the man covered in hands by the gate.  
“You're sure.”  
“I only saw his back, but i'm certain.”  
“Now get back.” he tells steven and the rest of the class putting on his glasses.  
“This is real, those are villians.” everyone gasps  
“The only real heroes I see are 13 and EraserHead, perplexing. According to the schedule we retrieved from UA AllMight should be here as well.”  
“So you scumbags used the press as a cover and sneaked onto campus.”  
The group of villains begins walking forward.  
“Where is he? I went through the trouble of bringing so many friends who are eager to meet him. They want Allmight the great symbol of peace i cant believe hes not here maybe if i kill a few kids he’ll come out to play.”  
Aizawas scarf seems to expand around him as his hair rises  
“What? Real villains? No way how could so many of ‘em get into a u.a Faculty this secure?”  
“Yea, 13 why aren't the alarms going off?”  
“I dont know.”  
“Is the entire campus under attack? Or is this the only target? Either way, if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered then one of these villains must have a quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at a time when a class was being taught. They Are fools for trespassing here but they’ve thought this out. Whatever their plan,they must have a concrete objective in mind but what is it?”  
“Thirteen get them out of here, and alert the main campus. Actually if they've got the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications, too. Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school.”  
“What’re you going to do? You can't fight them on your own! There's too many of ‘em even if you can nullify their quirks you're fighting styles not suited for this. Your power works best in stealth and one-on-one fights. It's not going to help with a group.”  
“You can't be a pro if you only have one trick. I'll leave it to you 13.,” and with that he jumps clearing the steps running forward and making quick work of the villains.  
“We need to leave.” Steven says as they move towards the door.  
“This is no time to be analyzing, we need to go.” Tenya says to deku getting him to join in a portal opening in front of them.   
“There is no escape for you. It's a pleasure to meet you, we are the league of villains. I know it’s impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello. And besides, isn't it a fitting place for All Might the symbol of peace, to take his last breath?”   
Steven forms his fist bubbels ready to attack if the man makes his move.  
“I believe he was supposed to be here today, and yet I see no sign of him. There must have been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen. Ah well, in the end i suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play.” Kirishima and Bakugou jump forward blocking 13’s attack smoke filling the area.  
“Did you think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds”?   
“You live up to your school’s reputation, but you should be more careful children.” and with that steven sees his opening launching forward and slamming a fist into the metal brace covering what must be the man's real body causing him to scream out in pain as his shadows lash out engulfing steven and the class teleporting them away.


	6. Here we are in My hero (Still workshoping tittles and they are not getting better)

(Authors note: i rushed the writing of the last two chapters and have decided to do some rewrites to bring them back on track, i am very sorry for whatever inconveniences that this causes.)

Steven flies out of kirigiri's portal slamming through a building feeling something breaking inside of him, groaning as he finally stops feeling the building crushing him, his eyes opening as his body glows pink mending itself. He needs to be stronger. Strong enough to fight against the strange powers of this new world and protect his new friends. He closes his eyes tight focusing on someone stronger than him, his body shape ,shifting into something similar to his quartz form he had used in his training with jasper before he had... he shakes his head, no he needs to focus on here and now, focus on saving his fellow heroes in training, he puts his elbows on the dirt pressing his palms against the rubble above him and Shifting, the rubble off of him and throwing them to the side. Scanning the usj, His eyes resting on Aizawa still fighting off low level villains, the massive scared creature moving towards him the world slowing down as steven launches himself jumping and clearing the distance, slamming his foot into the nomu burying him deep into the cement floor.

“Universe?”

“Hi Mr Aizawa.”

“Cheeter!” shigaraki yells out glaring at him, his hand coming up to scratch his throat.

“The Nomu was made to kill all might, all might should have been the strongest.” he hears shifting below him a pitch black hand reaching out and grabbing stevens foot pulling him down, and Shigaraki grins under the hand on his face. The numu popping up and going to punch steven a massive octagonal shield blocking the punch, shattering his hand against it.

“Stop it!” Steven tells the monster.

“Kill him!” Shigaraki yells and the Nomu breaks its other fist against it, Steven dropping the shield and burying his fist into its stomach surprised to find it unaffected.

“I don't know how you got past it last time, but this Nomu has shock absorption.” 

“Does he?” Steven asks three shields forming and slamming forward into it. Knocking it back appearing in front of it almost immediately laughing as the shields drop, his eyes shifting into pink diamonds. Steven dropping and bringing his fist up into the Nomus chest pink energy exploding out as it goes flying into the air a wall of shields appearing behind it stopping it from hitting the wall its body already starting to heal.

“Steven! Keep it together!” Aizawa yells at him keeping his eyes on kirigiri to keep him from interfering 

The diamonds in Stevens' eyes retreat back into black orbs.

“Right, steven keep it together, you can do this. Treat it like a corrupted gem.” he focuses on the nomu ducking one of its fists and slamming his fists against its back, 3 sets of his octagonal shield forming around it trapping it in place a bubble wrapping all around it trapping it in place. Tossing the bubble to float towards the roof. 

“Who are you?!” shigaraki demands his neck covered in scratches.

“Steven Quartz universe, who are you.”

“I am the man who will kill you” he promises.

“We need to leave now shigaraki.” Kurogiri says his eyes not leaving steven.

“No, we came to kill All might. But this boy is the most present threat.”

“We're not ready for this, without the nomu we will lose.” he seems to deflate.

“Take us back.” He finally says accepting his defeat A portal appearing behind him and steven throws his shield trying to stop it shigaraki bringing his hands up to disintegrate it, The bones in his hands shattering as he finds his quirk unable to destroy something made of light , Shiguraki screaming out in pain as he's dragged through the portal by kurogiri.

“Universe, normally I wouldn't ask this from a student. But we need to go help your classmates. There are villains everywhere.”

“I'll go to the shipwreck zone.” steven says and aizawa nods

“I will go to the mountain zone first.” Aizawa tells him. The two separate steven jumping over to the edge of the false lake seing Izuku and Tsuyu on a boat in the center. Steven jumping across, slowing his descent to keep from sinking the boat.

“Steven ribit.” Tsuyu greets looking his new form up and down.

“Universe!?” deku yelps confused at his new form.

“I'm here to rescue the two of you. Who wants to be piggybacked and who wants to be princess carried?” they quickly decide and Steven picks deku up in his arms Tsuyu sticking to his back.

“Alright hold on.” he pushes off of the boat shattering it and filling the river with debris blinding the villains as he flies through the air pausing his descent to float in the air above the central plaza scanning it to find it clear before allowing himself to land setting them down.

“Go to the door. “  
He tells them looking to the mudslide zone as a massive area of ice appears.

“Todoroki.” he says disappearing leaving only a line of pink behind him tsuyu and deku breaking for the door.  
Steven comes to a stop in the mud of the landslide having to dig in his heals to keep from sliding, surprised to find shoto interrogating a lesser villain.

“The ringleader fled. We need to go.”

“The monster is strong enough to kill all might supposedly.”

“Oh I took care of him, now I'm helping our teacher get our class out.”

“I will start heading towards the door.” steven nods knowing how strong Todoroki is. Trying to decide where to go next when the door is thrown open and the pro heroes charge in all might leading the charge.

“It appears we’re saved.” Todoroki notes and steven lets out a breath reverting to his normal form.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven slumps into bed.  
“Stars, so many questions, i'm glad the gems just ignored them.” He pulls on his tie letting it untie , because steven knows how to tie a tie and hasn't kept one tied in his closet for the past 6 years. 

“Is this how the corrupted gems felt going to school? No wonder they were so glad to leave me.” he murmurs into his pillow and with that last awful statement he falls asleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stevens' alarm wakes him up at 7 am the next morning and he gets out of bed neatly making it before going about his morning routine, taking a shower and brushing his teeth. He had plans to use today to familiarize himself with the city, keeping his mind occupied from the fact that he may never see his family again, he shakes his head focusing on his task.

“You're the one who left this time.” he says to himself in the mirror. Pulling on his shirt and walking out of the bathroom grabbing his phone ,wallet, and keys slipping on his crocks and locking the door behind him as he walks towards the stairs taking them to the first floor and out onto the street. Walking towards where he had memorized a mall being. He reaches the mall in about half an hour, surprised to see how big the building is especially compared to anything in beach city.

“Wow, why would anyone need so many stores?”

“Because options universe.” he turns to see Mina and two other girls standing behind him

“Oh Hi Mina. You're shopping here today too?”

“We're hanging out here.” one of her friends tells him.

“And then we're going to a karaoke lounge.” the other announces.

“Oh that's fun, we tried that once. We sang the same song 30 times and then Garnet threw the karaoke machine into lava.”

“Wow, 30 times? what song?

“Haven't you noticed that i'm a star”

“Wow i like that song but 30 times is a bit much.” mina tells him

“Hey i just got a great idea, We should hang out.'' Mina says hands on his shoulders and steven looks at her friends who nod. 

“Alright, I was planning on looking around anyways.” he says and Mina smiles at him.

“Great.” she grabs his hand, her friends grabbing the other all but dragging him through the front doors..

“We’ll show you around.” they say in unison

“Great.” he says, knowing that he had almost never spent a full day hanging out with humans other than connie.

“So... what exactly is your quirk steven , you have so many different powers?”

“It’s registered As gem, I basically have a gem on my stomach that gives me powers. Shapeshifting, I can control my fall speed, super strength, hard light shields and bubbels, and healing “ the trio stop walking to stare at him

“And.. and the pink thing?” Mina asks about the power that stood out to her the most.

“Oh that's new, I get new powers sometimes. “ He says looking up at the second story not noticing their surprise. 

“Wow.” Mina says, looking at her wide eyed friends.

“You got lucky with that quirk”

“I've spent years using it, I wish I was lucky.” He chuckles and Mina's friends can tell that his quirk wasn't the best subject for a fun day at the mall so they let it drop when they reach the first shop  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven walks with the trio, carrying everyone's bags for them. He had sent everything he bought home in a bubble.and offered to carry everyone's bags for them , knowing that it wouldn't be less of a hindrance due to his strength.

“Karaoke” the quartet cheer in unison as steven follows them into a karaoke lounge a few blocks over from the mall, everyone chipping in to pay for a room , and walking to the back. steven sets the bags down on a chair, being forced to the front mina handing him a microphone.

“We want to hear what practicing a song 30 times does.”

“The song starts to play and steven starts to sing along  
I can't help it if I make a scene  
Stepping out of my hot pink limousine  
I'm turning heads and I'm stopping traffic  
When I pose they scream  
And when I joke they laugh  
I got a Pair of eyes that they're getting lost in  
I hypnotize by the way I'm walking  
I've got them dazzled like a stage magician  
When I point they look  
And when I talk they listen well  
Everybody needs a friend  
And I've got you, and you and you  
So many I can't even name them  
Can you blame me?  
I'm too famous  
Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?  
I'm coming into view as the world is turning  
Haven't you noticed I've made it this far?  
Now everyone can see me burning  
Now everyone can see me burning  
Now everyone can see me burning.”

The girls stare at him.

“Your voice is amazing!” Mina cheers standing up and getting in front of him.

“Where did you learn to sing like that?”

“My family was very music oriented growing up, actually my dad was a rockstar before i was born.”

“Oh, that's really cool.” She takes the microphone.

“I picked youre song so you get to pick mine.” she says and steven grins.

‘Todays a good day’ he thinks to himself as he cycles through the song selection.


	7. Chapter 7

Steven walks into class right before the bell rings quickly moving to his seat as Aizawa walks in.

"Your fight isn't over class,." he says pausing to watch them panic and everyone sits up worried.

"The U.A sports festival will be taking place in one week."

"What's a Sports festival?" Steven asks.

"The sports festival is a televised competition between the students of U.A, it is the best chance for a young hero to be noticed. Once per year, three chances in your lifetime."

"Oh, like beachapalooza." he says sort of understanding.

"The U.A, sports festival is one of the best places to be noticed by the pro heroes." Creati adds.

"If you impress one they may make you into a sidekick."

"But thats as far as some people get, that's probably where your heeded, you're kind of dumb.'' Jiro tells Denki whose eye starts to twitch.

"Don't let up on your training, class is dismissed. The bell rings and Aizawa leaves the class.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cementoss leaves the class alone as the bell rings.

"Man you're lucky Steven, with your power you're a shoe in to be noticed, all they see with me is a pair of gloves." Toru tells him doing what he assumes to be leaning on his desk

"Have you considered decorating the gloves?" Steven suggests.

"Oh that's a great idea"

"And besides invisible enemies are hard to fight." Steven says.

"Oh, you've fought someone invisible?" she asks curious

"Yea my friend Sadie stabbed her with a pointy stick." he says.

"Ouch."

"Yea, but she wasn't really in her right mind at the time so we needed to stop her before she hurt herself or someone else." he explains.

"Oh, was she ok." she asks curiously.

"Yea, we got her the help she needed." he says with a soft smile, remembering the corrupted gems being healed.

"That's great, tell her hi from me ok?"

"If i ever see her again i definitely will." he says with a grin noticing that the class had cleared out.

"We're gonna miss lunch." he warns her.

"Can i eat with you?" she asks.

"Of course you can." he smiles at where her voice was coming from grabbing her backpack the two walking towards the lunchroom. Getting into line.

"So what are you eating today Steven?" she asks him curiously.

"I'm going to get a Mushroom-Quinoa Burger, I'm glad that lunch rush is capable of vegan options."

"Yea lunch rush's food is great, he has such a wide variety, I'm going to try the caramel glazed scallops."

"That sounds really good." he tells her.

"what made you decide to be a vegetarian?"

"Healing powers and meat do not mix well." he says with a shudder. And she makes a gagging sound.

"That's awful."

"It really was, lars liked the pink pet fish I gave him though."

"Well that's good then."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven walks towards the exit when a voice calls out from behind him.

"Steven universe?" He turns around to see a elderly woman.

"Hello." he greets cheerfully walking over to her.

"Hi I'm Recoverygirl U.A's school nurse. Do you have time to talk with me?" she asks .

"Of course i do, What do you want to talk about?"

"All injuries are written up by the teachers, I've noticed that you've taken care of more than one of 1A's student injuries."

"Oh, my spit has healing qualities, well technically my spit and my tears but spits easier i can't cry on command."

"Would you be willing to give samples? You seem to have one of the strongest healing quirks I've ever seen."

"If it would help people I'd be glad to." he says with a smile.

"We can go to my office and get this out of the way, I keep a couple of testing kits in my office in case a quirk evolves suddenly and needs testing done to help a student." she explains leading Steven down the hall towards her office holding the door open for him letting Steven walk past her looking around her office.

"Wow this is great, back in Little Homeworld I just helped gems in my kitchen." She pulls a testing kit from her desk.

"You can take a seat sweetie, so where's Beach city Is that you're home?"

"It was my home, beach cities in Delmarva" he says a little bit sad.

"I'm sure you'll get to go home one day." she assures him pulling on a pair of gloves ripping open the package.

"Say ahh." She says and Steven does, Recovery Girl swabbing the inside of his cheek dropping it into a plastic tube and sealing it.

"And done, want candy." she says, pulling her gloves off and reaching into her pocket holding out a handful of candy, Steven taking one.

"Would you be willing to tell me about some of the injuries you've healed sweetie?" she asks, sitting across from him.

"Well, I healed my dad's broken leg, I fixed Connie's eyes so she doesn't need glasses anymore, I fixed Izuku's arm and finger...Oh! I also brought my friend Lars back after he died." he doesn't mention jasper pushing that to the back of his mind.

"You can raise the dead?" she asks, shocked.

"Well, he had just died. I'm not sure how long it works after." he says sheepishly

"Steven. You need to keep the range of your healing under wraps, you may have the strongest healing quirk I've ever heard of." she explains to him seriously and he nods understanding that this world is far different than his own and someone might want to take advantage of his powers.

"I'll try, but if there's someone who needs my help i cant say no." he tells her and she smiles.

"I appreciate your time, you can run along now dear, and make sure you get enough rest for the sports festival.

"I will." he says waving as he leaves the room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven stands at the start line of the sports festival taking a deep breath, This was important. The gates in front of him start to open revealing massive robots standing at the gate and he has stars in his eyes.

"Giant robots!" he cheers, pumping his fist as the buzzer sounds.

"Begin!" Mic's voice yells and Shoto sends ice forward freezing the robot in place running past as it begins to tip forward, Steven's skin turning pink as he shoots forward catching the robot and throwing it through another before running forward until he reaches the fall.

"The fall!" present mic announces and Steven leaps to the first platform, floating platforms where common in gem architecture so this would be very easy for steven.

"And Steven Universe makes quick work of the fall with 3 jumps!"

"Stevens' quirk allows him to reduce the speed at which he falls, an[d also gives him the strength required to clear the distance of this obstacle." Aizawa says groggily as Steven reaches the other side shoto reaching the chasm using his ice to skate the rope Steven running up the stairs . seeing danger signs.

"And now we reach the final obstacle, AND IT'S A MINEFIELD!" .Steven feels a hand hit his back and finds himself in a block of ice.

"Sorry universe, but i need to win this." he says running past and Stevens body swells up growing in size into his quartz form the ice exploding as he rushes through the minefield the wind knocking shoto over and Bakugo veering through the air as he propels himself with his quirk.

"You fucking asshole!" Bakugo yells as a line of pink explosions follow Stevens path as he clears a path through the minefield hearing a massive explosion behind him from something other than the mines as he runs through the tunnel confetti falling onto him as he slides to a stop everyone cheering for him, Izuku finishing second and Shoto taking third.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first 42 will make it through to the next round, but even if you didn't make the cut don't worry we've prepared other opportunities for you to shine."

'That's nice' Steven thinks to himself

"Now for the real fun to begin let's see what we have in store." she waves her flog in the air as the wheel starts to spin on the screen everyone watching as it spins finally ending on Calvary battle Midnight explaining how it works.

"Each player was assigned points based on where you finished in the obstacle course."

"I have a strange feeling." Steven mutters as it shows the last place having 35 scrolling up.

"And first place will be assigned ten million points!" Steven can feel the eyes of everyone on him, wanting to take first place by taking his points from him.

"So i just have to avoid them? Who should i ask to team up?" Steven wonders ignoring the greedy stares. As he tries to figure out who would work best with his powers.

"Hey!" an energetic pink haired girl runs up to Steven grabbing his shoulders.

"Hello." he says to her smiling.

"Let me join your team."

"Ok." he says immediately.

"I can hel… Really?!" she says excitedly surprised by his immediate acceptance of her request.

"Of course, I'm just glad someone wanted to be on my team for this. Do you have any idea of who else we should ask to join us?"

"Why don't we be a team of two?" she suggests.

"Can we do that?"

"Sure!" she says excitedly before starting to explain to Steven what each of her babies does.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the buzzer sounds, Steven jumps up into the air avoiding Bakugou's blast and Todoroki's glacier. Keeping them from falling. Mei holding onto his back piggy back style.

"How long can you stay up here?" she asks him and he shrugs.

"Don't know, a few hours at least."

"When this is over can i run some tests on your quirk? I'm curious."

"Sure," he says, suddenly dropping to dodge Izuku's swipe.

"Hey Izuku, Ururaka." he says as Mei holds her feet out launching them back, Ururaka's gravity quirk may be able to get them up to them but they were behind in maneuverability. Dark shadow launches out of Tokoyami trying to steal their bands meeting Stevens shield head on crumpling against it hissing as he seems to shrink in on himself.

"What is that thing made off?" he asks.

"Hardlight why?"

"The hells Hardlight?" it asks and he can hear tokoyami groan at their conversation.

"Its like a hologram, I'm like 50 percent light? It's complicated."

"My fated enemy." emo shadow says and uraraka snorts

"I'd rather not have another enemy if .i can help it, bye." he drops out of the ais falling back down to the ground. Forming a shield and bracing against bakugos explosion pushing through it and grabbing kirishima's headband smiling at him.

"Aw come on!" he yells trying to get it back as Steven jumps back an iceberg forming between the two groups as todoroki tries to trap him.

He feels something poking at his neck and winces at a pinch.

"Ow, what are you doing?" he asks mei.

"You're made of hard light?" she demands of him.

"Maybe? I've never checked." he shrugs bringing up his shield to block a metal fist throwing the team launching them up with her boots.

"Can i check?!"

"Ask me again later ok?" he mutters as he sees iida rocketing towards him on one side and izuku's team on his other his bubble appears around him izuku's smash hitting it from one side and todoroki's ice slamming into it on the other. side he can see mei trying to reach the bubble as the tone rings, the cavalry battle over with Steven still in first With one million one hundred and eighty points.

(Authors note: I am sorry for the long wait, the sports festival always trips me up.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Authors note: I am sorry for the long wait, the sports festival always trips me up. And I have a lot of other projects I'm working on.)  
Steven is almost tackled by mei the second he sets her down, he braces against her.  
“How can you make hard light, it's still theoretical!” she demands. And he forms a shield in his hand. This is hard light, my gem generates it.”  
“Your gem?” she asks excitedly.  
“It's where my belly button should be. A big pink diamond.” she makes a grab for his shirt and he easily evades.  
“Lemme see,” she asks him.  
“You're being a little rude,” he chided her.  
“Am I?” she pauses seeming to think.  
“You are,” he assures  
“Now let's take a look at the top four teams right away! In first place team universe In second place todoroki in third-place Bakugou and in fourth place is team Shinso! Now we will be taking an hour-long break before continuing on with the next part of the festival.” Present mic announces and the spectators begin to filter out the students making their way towards the cafeteria.  
“I’ll answer some of your questions but please don’t make another grab for my gem. I have bad memories associated with that.” she nods excitedly at the prospect.  
“Good job steven,” Ururaka tells him, meeting him on the path to the cafeteria.  
“Thanks, you did great too,” he responds grinning at her and she pumps her fist.  
“I can’t wait for the next part, I’m gonna try my hardest.”  
“I’ll try my best too,” he tells her as they reach the lunch line.  
“Oh scary.” jiro says coming to stand behind mei who had ripped open one of her boots presing the button and the motor not starting.  
“Wow universe you're floating fried my babies.” he looks at it seeing the burnt out motor..  
“May i?” he asks looking at it and she nods wanting to see what he can do, steven licks his finger pressing it to the motor, the metal glowing pink and mending back into working condition.  
“Can you fix everything like that!?” mei asks, sounding excited.  
“Probably? I know i can fix clothes, but i haven't tested very much on non living material.”  
“You need to come to the shop and help me make babies, I keep blowing stuff up and you can try putting it back together!”   
“That sounds amazing.” He agrees jiro and uraraka sharing a look of worry about their classmate and wondering if they should save him from what may be a bad influence.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The class regathers after the break in front of midnight standing on a stage.  
“And now well draw numbers from this box to decide the brackets for the next part of the sports festival.”  
“I'd like to withdraw”ojiro calls up to her and she spins with wide eyes.  
“Are you sure, This is a big opportunity.”iida asks him  
“I know it is, But i don't remember anything about the second round, and i don't think i was functioning under my own volition, everyone else is giving it their all and it wouldn't be right of me not to.: he tells her.  
“I wish to withdraw also” Nirengeki  
“You're so naive, it turns me on!. I'll allow it” everyone questions what she had just said.  
“Now let's see, we'll have to move up two students from the fifth pace calvary team so we have enough contestants.  
“We were frozen for most of the event, we barely did anything in the cavalry battle.” kendo says and the rest of her group agrees.  
“You should pick from the team that kept fighting team tetsu tetsu.”  
“Kendo!”  
“I'm not doing you a favor, it's just fair.”  
“Thank you so much!” tetsutetsu yells and the team start talking amongst themselves, finally deciding on tetsutetsu and shiozaki, everyone drawing numbers being placed into their brackets. Izuku taking I Can't stop Twinkling’s place and steven going up against Shinso in the first round.  
“Universe that's you right.” Shinso asks from behind him Steven is going to respond when a tail covers his mouth.  
“Not so fast.” he tells Shinso who chuckles walking off.  
“Steven you need to keep from talking with him, his quirk has something to do with his voice. I'm not sure what it is though.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven enjoyed the minigames but the time had come for the main event, and now he stood across from the tired blue haired boy. Unable to do what he was best at, talk with an enemy.  
“Five”  
“Life must be so easy with a quirk like yours, I doubt you've faced any hardship.”  
“Four” mic announces and steven tries to drown him out.  
“Did you get it from your parents? You're father?”  
“Three.”  
“Two.”  
“No? you're mother then, I bet you're just like her huh?”  
“”One!”  
“Shut up.” steven yells and shinso grins, his quirk taking hold and both of their bodys going slack, collapsing to the ground.   
“W..WHAT!” Mic yells as shinsos body starts to move.  
“W What happened?” he asks and then he sees his body laying on the ground and he understands. He had possessed the other boy. His body starts to shift and he decides to end this quickly to try and fix this before the next round turning and walking right out of the ring.  
“In an unexpected turn of events Shinso walks out of the ring! Steven universe moves onto the next round.” he watches as the medics rush into the ring checking on his body and he walks back into the ring.  
“Uh hello, can you call mr aizawa down, i think we'll need his help to wake him up  
“Did you do this with your quirk kid, Can you undo it?'' they ask him.  
“Uh, maybe you can please call mr aizawa. I think we switched bodies and i think it was my power and his quirk that did it? I was hoping mr aizawa could cancel it.” the man whistles.  
As they move Steven's body onto the stretcher picking him up.  
“Follow us to the infirmary, well call him to meet us there.”  
“Great.” he says following them as they leave the arena making their way down the halls back towards Recoverygirls arena office walking in and recovery girl walking over, the Arena being broadcast on her television.  
“Shinso Whas this you're quirk.” she asks.  
“Actually recovery girl i'm steven”  
“How did that happen?” aizawa asks walking in the doorframe”  
“I don't know, usually i have to be asleep to possess people.”  
“After this you and I are going to sit down and you're going to tell me everything you know about your quirk. Now hold still.” he says looking into his eyes, his hair starting to rise and his eyes glowing as steven and Shinso snap back into place like a rubberband pulled tight and dropped. Steven sitting up in his body and shinso collapsing to the floor.  
“Oh I'm back. So who won? Does it change things that we were in different bodies?”  
“It's your win problem child. Now recovery Girls going to check you over and you can run along to prepare for your next fight.” aizawa says before walking out of the room to go back to announcing.  
“Ok, tell shinso im sorry when he wakes up ok?” he asks, sitting on the end of a bed letting Recovery girl look him over.  
“I will,'' she says, shining a light in his eyes.  
“How are you feeling.”  
“I feel fine, my healing powers are constantly working on me so whenever I'm hurt I'm automatically healed.”  
“How did you figure that out.”  
“I got an xray and wherever I've been hit really hard there were signs of bone mending.”  
“How many times where you hit hard steven?” Recoverygirl asks him.  
“I don't know, from 13 to 15 their seemed to just be one fight after another, peridot jasper   
The rubies Blue yellow and white. And then after that there was spinel and a few weeks ago Bluebird showed up“ Recoverygirl looks worried.  
“Steven, are things ok back home?” she asks him and he looks confused.  
“I hope so. I haven't been back for a while now. I'm sure the gems are fine without me, better even!” his skull glows pink, expanding before shrinking back to normal teven taking a deep breath.  
“Steven what was that.”  
“Im fine, dr mahashwaren says my body responds to mental stress like i'm being attacked. I'll be ok.”  
“That's not ok, i don't think you should continue to participate steven.”  
“Ah come on i can still compete, please don't take me out?”  
“Ok, i'll let you compete today, but once you're back from your internship ii want to have you talk with someone ok?”   
“I don't need to, but if it makes you feel better i will.” she has to resist from facepalming at him missing the point of why he needs help.  
“You can run along now steven, But if i see something like that happening again ill have to stop the fight.”  
“You won't.” he assures her leaving the room and making his way back to the arena seeing Midoriya pick up Alien queen and throwing her out of bounds.  
“Welcome back steven, It's good to see you back on your feet.” iida greets him.  
“Yea, what happened? Your opponent just walked out of bounds.” uraraka asks.  
“Oh, me and shinso actually switched bodies and i walked him out.bounds”  
“Really, what can't you do?” kaminari asks, leaning over the back of his seat.  
“I cant make ice cream treats in the right shape, It just sort of melts.” he tells him, sitting down to watch the next fight.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven walks towards the ring when a flaming bag of shit steps in front of him.  
“I've watched you throughout this tournament and you may be the strongest participant, You'll make a good stepping stone for my shoto.”  
“Oh you're Todoroki’s dad?”  
“I am, He's my perfect creation. I made him to become number one and i'm sure you can push him past the limits of his ice.'' Steven stairs at him with the words perfect creation and I made him ringing through his head and steven grows into his quartz form a foot taller than endeavor.  
“What gives you the right to tell someone why they exist.” he asks wishing the man was a gem so he could punch him.  
“I made him, he only exists To surpass all might.” steven loses control for a second, pink waves of energy launching Endeavor down the hall and steven turns knowing he needed to leave this conversation and walks out into the arena.  
“And steven Universe steps into the ring already powered up! He's taking this next battle very seriously.”  
“Am i that much of a threat to you?” todoroki asks.  
“Your dad’s really rude.” he answers seeing todoroki’s face darken.  
“What did he say to you? Did he offer you money?”  
“No, he just said a lot about destiny and Ice. I had to walk away before I started yelling.”  
“I'd have paid to see you yell at him.” todoroki deadpans.  
“My yelling would have brought down the arena.” the tone goes off and an iceberg forms from todorokis foot steven pulling back a fist and punching it shattering it and launching himself at todoroki forming a shield a geometric shield bracing himself against the second iceberg todoroki’s eyes widening when he realizes he can't move him he stops and pulls his arm back finding his iceberg lifted steven holding it above his head and tossing it out of the ring. Todoroki Throwing up an ice wall between them digging it into the ring under it to try and buy himself a second to strategize when steven's shield punches a doorway through steven stepping through and todoroki throwing up another iceberg Larger than any he had made before trying to immobilize universe going that if he can't move he can't use his strength.   
“D,,did he immobilize him?! Can steven universe overcome?” Mic asks noticing the pink glow from inside vanish the ice exploding out and steven laughing, enjoying this todoroki being replaced with a terrified jasper for a moment and steven Tripling in size and falling to his knees gritting his teeth as he forces it back down a iceberg hitting him while he's distracted sending him back and trapping him todoroki panting his arm and side covered in frost.  
“Universe can you move?” Midnight asks and steven grits his teeth forming his bubble splitting the iceberg landing in a crunch back to his normal self.  
“I can keep going.” he tells her standing and forming bubbles around his hands.  
“Are you ok todoroki? Can you heat yourself back up?” he asks, worried about him.  
“I won't use my fire, no matter what ill win without his quirk.”  
“Did you know that all my powers come from my mother? But their mine now just like your powers yours. We are not our parents todoroki you need to stop letting him hold you back!'' Steven yells the last part, having struggled with his identity for years. Ans shoto remembers, remembers his mother telling him it was ok. That his power doesn't make him like his father that it was ok.   
Steven sees flames start to form on todoroki, the flames melting the frost from his other arm.  
“You asked for this, It's not my fault what happens next!” he yells and steven forms his rose shield large enough to cover his entire body, his skin turning pink as he turns into his pink steven from launching himself forward todorokis flames hitting the shield and steven starting to sweat from the heat feeling the force of the flames and slamming his shield into Todoroki’s hand knocking it away before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him out of the ring.  
“And steven universe moves on to the semi final round!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steven sees ibara across from him.  
“I like your hair.'' Steven tells her and she smiles.  
“Thank you and I like yours too, I am sorry in advance if my hair cuts you.”  
“Oh thats fine, i Hugged a cactus a few months ago so dont feel bad.” she looks worried for him as the bell rings steven jumping into the air to dodge her vines breaking through the arena floor feeling them catch his ankle his blood dripping onto them ibara yelping as they start to move on their own growths in the shape of steven starting to grow out of it.  
“Never going home.”   
“So alone”   
“Murder!”   
“Monster!”   
“DIAMOND!” the voices Scream and steven shifts into his diamond form.  
“SHUT UP!” HE SCREAMS waves of energy flying in every direction hitting the wall is thrown up quickly by cementos shattering them. Steven forming his shield the end razor sharp as he throws it cutting through the vines, ibara stepping back her vines close to her head as the ones cut from her wither and die steven landing on the stage cracking it his diamond-shaped eyes resting on her.  
“I.. I forfeit!” she yells to midnight.  
“This round goes to steven universe, he moves on to the finals. midnight calls out to him and steven vanishes leaving a line of pink as he runs to one of the empty rooms in the back slamming the door and locking it as the words the vines had spoken echo through his head as his body grows large enough for his back to hit the roof cracking it the table flying across the room. He closes his eyes tight trying to force away the images of jasper looking at him Fear in her eyes overtaking pride and then in the aftermath of their battle finding her gem in the crater in the ground shattered. DEAD. And when he had managed to save her To fix his mistake she had bowed to him calling him her diamond. He hears knocking at the door and is glad it's locked.  
“One minute.” he says, trying to force himself back into shape, surprised when the door is broken down and the room is filled with a purple mist steven passing out, Midnight catching him before he can hit the ground

(im so so sad i got rid of mineta, i could have put steven in a cheerleaders outfit I'm sorry that ive failed you all.)


End file.
